Three Universes
by Vanellope and Sticky fan
Summary: The story of three different universes, where life for Vanellope von Schweetz is completely different. But one Sunday morning, their life is changed forever as they wake up in a different universe. Will they be able to cope in this strange new world, and will we ever find out what really happened?


**So, my first story! Well, I hope you think it's OK, I'm not the best writer but...I tried my best! I would appreciate it if you reviewed, good or constructive critism is welcome but if you're just going to be mean please don't review at all. I'll see how many reviews I get. So...here we go!**

* * *

**In Universe 1...**

Vanellope thought it would be a normal Sunday. After all, everything looked pretty normal. She didn't realize anything was different until she got up out of bed and looked at the walls. When she had gone to bed they had been decorated with pictures and drawings of her and her fellow racers and of her and her best friend Ralph. But now they were decorated with butterflies and pink flowers, and there was a framed photo of her on the wall. She looked at the photo again and realised that she was wearing her princess dress in it. But she _never_ wore her princess dress! Well, she did wear it to Felix and Calhoun's wedding, but she couldn't remember anybody taking any photos of her. So when _was _the photo taken? And how had her room completely changed overnight? She wasn't sure about the photo, but there _was _an explanation to the latter..._Sour Bill._

* * *

**In Universe 2...**

Vanellope was in so much trouble, and she knew it. She had no idea how she had got into his palace, but there was no way he would ever listen to her excuses. She had just woken up and...there she was. She had been too frightened to pay any attention to the walls, but if she had she would of seen numerous photos and drawings of...her. And the other racers. All smiling happily with each other, like the racers had actually started to be nice. But she didn't see the photos, and she carried on running. Maybe, just maybe, she could escape unnoticed. All those hopes, however, were dashed as soon as she ran into Sour Bill. "OHSOURBILLI'MSOSOSORRYIJUSTWOKEUPHEREIDON'TKNOWHOWIGOTHEREPLEASEDON'TTELLHIM!" she cried, the words jumbling together, and she burst into tears.

"Whoa there, President, slow down! Now, can you say that again?" She was so upset she didn't even realize he just called her 'President'.

"I'm so sorry - I just woke up here! You've got to believe me! _Please _don't tell him!" Vanellope sobbed.

The green gum drop looked at Vanellope curiously. "Who is 'him'?" he asked.

"You know...King Candy!"

* * *

**In Universe 3...**

Vanellope pounded on the walls, screaming and shouting as loud as she could. "LET ME OUT OF HERE!" she yelled. Whoever had trapped her in here was going to be in _big _trouble...if she ever got out, that is. She had no idea how she had found herself on this thing that slightly resembled a bed, in what slightly resembled a room, in...where was this? She didn't really know, but all she wanted to do was get _out._ The only problem with that was there didn't appear to be an exit. Finally, she gave up the pounding and sat down.

However, next thing she knew she was actually falling _through _the wall, and she landed in a heap on the other side. She looked around. She was in Sugar Rush! Then she looked up at the wall she had fallen through, and saw two sugar-free lollipops crossing over each other. She stood back and realised she was looking at Diet Cola Mountain. "So I was in Diet Cola Mountain..." she said thoughtfully, forgetting her anger for one moment. But then it all came rushing back to her.

She growled and ran off, heading towards the race track. Then, for the first time, she realized that something was different. Not that she was wearing the weirdest clothes, although she wasn't very happy about that, but that she was...glitching. Every few seconds she would start to glitch, then she would recover and carry on running. But how was she glitching? She was so lost in thought that she didn't realize someone had put their foot out in front of her. She screamed and tripped over it, then looked up. It was Taffyta's foot. Taffyta laughed. "Going somewhere, _Glitch?_"

* * *

**In Universe 1...**

Vanellope ran down the palace halls, looking for Sour Bill. Why had he changed her walls over night? And what had he done with her pictures? Finally she found him. He was in the kitchen, preparing pancakes. "Sour Bill, _what _have you done to my room?" she demanded.

"Huh?" the sour ball asked, looking up at Vanellope. "Oh, your Highness! I was just making you pancakes...your favourite, right?"

"Don't act all innocent with me. I know you changed my room, and for the millionth time don't call me _your Highness." _ Vanellope said sternly.

"Um...I'm sorry, your Highness...I don't know what you're talking about..." he said worriedly.

"WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU?" she screamed, then caught herself. "Oh, sorry about that. But please, this is getting frustrating. I know you took my pictures, so will you please tell me where they are?"

"Really, I don't know what you're talking about. I never did anything to your room." Sour Bill tried to tell her.

"Fine then," Vanellope sighed, exasperated, "I'm just going to go get changed, OK?" And with that she stormed off to her room, leaving a bewildered Sour Bill all alone with the pancakes.

* * *

**In Universe 2...**

Sour Bill gasped and stared at Vanellope in shock. "But...I thought you said you never wanted to talk about _him_ again!" he said 'him' as if it was a bad word.

"Please stop messing with me! I said I'm sorry!" cried Vanellope and she ran outside. She kept on running and running until she turned a corner and ran right into an upcoming kart. She fell down and the driver yelped in surprise, quickly stopping the kart and getting out to make sure Vanellope was OK.

"Wake up, Vannie!" Taffyta shook her, trying to wake her up. Vanellope groaned and opened her eyes. "Oh, thank goodness you're OK! I was really worried. I'm so sorry – I didn't see you there!"

"Taffyta?" Vanellope cried out in shock as she tried to get away from the other girl. "Taffyta, I'm so, so sorry! I didn't see you, I swear! Please don't hurt me - I didn't mean to!"

"What?" asked Taffyta in confusion, "calm down, President. It's OK – nobody's going to hurt you."

Suddenly Vanellope stopped squirming. "What did you just call me?" she asked, "wait a minute... Sour Bill called me the same thing too! Is this a joke? Please stop, this isn't funny! I'm sorry I tried to build a kart and enter the race! Please just stop!"

Taffyta looked at her, quite concerned. "You must have hit your head really hard. I think you might have forgotten everything that happened in the last two years and you still think that you're a glitch. What date is it today?"

Vanellope thought about it. "I'm not sure about the exact date, but I think it's February. 2014."

"But...it is!" exclaimed Taffyta. "Come on, I'd better take you back to my place and then maybe I can find out what's wrong with you."

* * *

**In Universe 3...**

Vanellope just stared at Taffyta and the other racers, not quite sure what to say. "Answer me," demanded Taffyta. "What were you running for? Were you trying to sneak into the bakery..._again? _You'd better give up, Glitch. You'll never get to race, because glitches don't race. It's against the rules, you know."

"I am _not _a glitch!" said Vanellope angrily, glitching at the same time.

"Oh, here we go with this again. _I'm not a glitch, I've just got pixlexia _blah, blah, blah." Taffyta said in a poor imitation of Vanellope.

"Taffyta, will you just shut up-" Vanellope was interrupted as Taffyta punched her hard in the face and she fell into the mud. "Don't you _dare _talk to me like that again!" Taffyta snarled. "Come on, let's go give her to King Candy. We'll see what he has to say about this."


End file.
